villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick
'''Roman Torchwick '''is a dangerous crime boss and secondary antagonist in the YouTube series RWBY, as well as a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament A Narrow Escape While out on a stroll through the city one night, Roman and a group of his men encounter the assassin known as Bloody Mary, having been summoned by Pitch Black shortly before his banishment and tasked with killing Torchwick. The gang leader easily dispatches Mary's two henchmen with his signature Melodic Cudgel weapon. However, Mary knocks him down with a shot from her pistol before approaching him with an ax. Roman is only saved from his fate by the timely intervention of Mary's new employer, who decides to leave him be. The assassin follows his orders and gets in the car with him after bidding Torchwick farewell. As they drive off, Roman and his gang flee the scene as well. Criminal Talent Cyclonis later finds and recruits Roman along with the thief Remington for a plot to regain power, a deal which the two criminals happily accept Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Smuggler and Collector Roman Torchwick appears in the fifth match of the first round. He is introduced as a hired agent of the Penguin, alongside his partner-in-crime Neopolitan. The Penguin sends the two of them on a mission to assassinate one of his greatest rivals, Black Mask. They arrive as Black Mask is in the middle of an arms deal and announce their presence by destroying a section of a building. Black Mask then retaliates by attempting to shoot down Torchwick with his custom gun, only for Neopolitan to parry his attack with her magical umbrella. Together, they beat down Mask's henchmen, before they turn their sights on Mask. Torchwick then blasts Mask in the face before he can attack again, injuring him badly. Black Mask then takes the opportunity to flee from the battle while his rivals get distracted in taking Mask's money. A New Defense Call In the Epilogue of the second round, Roman Torchwick takes control over the notorious organization, the Jokerz, serving him as his new elite force, for the next upcoming attacks. A New Threat While scheming for his next plan, Roman Torchwick is suddenly ambushed by Deathstroke, as evidenced by the resulted explosion, that triggered by him in a near location. The hit-man is shown, before the crime lord, forcing Torchwick to defend himself. He attempts to gun him down, only for the mercenary to block his attack. Deathstroke then proceeds to clash with his foe, in a style of sword-cane battle, eventually knocking him out. Before he would make the finishing move, Neopolitan appears to aid her partner, by disarming her enemy's weapons. Now freed, from his grasp, Roman and Neopolitan proceed to make their escape, through teleportation. By the end of the battle, Roman Torchwick meets with his employer, as the Penguin decides that the time has come to gather his remain associates, on purpose to form a team of super-villains, under his own leadership, with Roman being amogst their number. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Psychopaths Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:CGI Villains Category:Cyclonis Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hopper's Alliance Category:Master Cyclonis and Cinder Fall Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Master Cyclonis and Cinder Fall Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Kerrigan's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Team Penguin Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style)